


Whale of a Tale

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching old war movies leads Spike to reminisce. Prompt: Service</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whale of a Tale

“I ever tell you about my heroic service during the war?”

Xander didn’t look away from _The Fighting Seabees_ on the grainy television screen.

“Was this Nazi sub, right, full of nasty buggers. Me, the Prince of Lies, Nostroyev, and Angelus…”

“Wait. Angelus?” Xander shut his eyes. He’d tried _so_ hard not to take the bait.

“Yeah. So? Anyway, these SS wankers were planning to do some underwater experiments on vampires, I figure, but I broke out and we handed the sub over to the Allies, and—”

“You are such a liar, Spike.”

“Shoulda got a medal,” grumbled Spike.


End file.
